


All That's Needed

by Brightbear



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightbear/pseuds/Brightbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"See," Jim told his brothers, pointing at the screen. "We have to watch out for each other. That's how it is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Needed

Jim Gordon was a skinny kid with hair in his eyes. He had two younger brothers and a determination to show them the way the world worked. He played baseball with the kids next door and watched all the cop shows on television.  
"See," Jim told his brothers, pointing at the screen. "We have to watch out for each other. That's how it is."

When Jim Gordon was a rookie, he was still skinny but he kept his hair out of his eyes. He didn't have time to play baseball anymore but it was alright because he'd finally joined the ranks of Gotham's finest. His first partner was a man named Hyde. Hyde made fun of Jim's new moustache but Jim didn't mind because that was how partners treated each other.  
"Stick with me, Jimbo," said Hyde, an arm slung around Jim's shoulders. "And I'll show you how the world works".

When Jim Gordon was a sergeant, he started wearing glasses. One of his brothers got a baseball scholarship in Metropolis and the other went back-packing in the U.K. Neither came home to Gotham. Jim found out Hyde was taking bribes. He asked for a new partner and got Flass. Flass was loud and obnoxious and corrupt but that was okay, because Jim never expected anything else from him.  
"I keep offering," chuckled Flass, a wad of cash in his thick fingers. "Just hoping one day you'll get wise."

When Jim Gordon started going grey, he hadn't played baseball in decades. His brothers wrote to him sporadically but he tried not to encourage it. He didn't want their return addresses falling into the wrong hands. He had a failed marriage, two kids and a promotion he hadn't asked for. He was still up to his neck in corrupt colleagues but at least he was no longer in over his head - an improvement, of sorts. He worked with a masked vigilante, who never took bribes or leaked operation details. He was harsh and intimidating and he disappeared when Jim's back was turned.  
"Are we friends?" asked Jim, the exhaustion of a drug raid gone wrong driving him to his knees.  
"We're partners," rasped the Batman, and then he was gone.  
"That's all I ever needed to hear," said Jim, and he got back on his feet.

 **The End**


End file.
